A SJ Fanfic Dawn's Story
by haileybaby10
Summary: My first Superjail! fic. What would happen if a 13 yr old girl wound up in SJ?
1. Oh Shi!

A SJ Fanfic: Dawn's Story

My 1st SJ! Fanfic! I don't own SJ! Only Dawn!

A day in the life of 13 yr old Dawn was pretty normal. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Go to school.

But her life also had downsides too. She never knew her Dad.

He left her and her Mom when Dawn was little. Her Mom became depressed and turned to alcohol. She then became abusive because of this. She would blame Dawn for all her problems.

But Dawn was always a happy girl, even though she didn't have many things or friends.

Today, something will happen Dawn will never forget.

Dawn was walking to school like any other day. She was wearing a long sleeved fleece shirt with black and white stripes on it with a gold locket necklace her Dad gave to her when she was little. She also wore tight, dark jeans and her favorite black converse shoes. Dawn has nice, blonde, straightened hair with black highlights and blue eyes. Today, Dawn brought her guitar with her because today was her school's talent show.

Just when she thought it was going to be a normal day, she suddenly dragged into an ally. She was quickly face to face with a dangerous criminal with a really creepy look on his face and had greasy black hair. "Oh shit!" "What does this guy want?" She thought. She then saw him look her up and down then stare at her gold locket. Dawn was scared and creeped out at the same time. "Kick him where it hurts Dawn!" She thought. Dawn kicked the weirdo in the groin and ran as fast as she can. That asshole deserved it! She looked behind her and the guy was already chasing her! She couldn't believe it!

Just when Dawn thought it couldn't get any worse, she tripped and twisted her ankle! "FUCK!" She yelled in pain. She clutched her ankle and felt her face. She felt a bruise and saw blood. "FUCK!" she yelled again. She looked up and her chaser had a mad look on his face. When Dawn thought all hope was lost, a big, white robot with a smile on his face grabbed both Dawn and the criminal with its huge claws and they went high up into the air. Dawn screamed since she hated heights. She was all so very confused. Dawn yelled "What the fuck is going on? Where are you taking me?" She got no answer back. Dawn then slowly passed out from being up so high. The last thing she saw was a sign that said Superjail!


	2. Superjail?

What in the fuck is Superjail?

**Hey. Haven't updated in a while. Sorry bout that! Thank you to my 1st reviewer! If I get reviews, than I shall continue :D Hope ya enjoy it so far......**

"Ughh...my head..." She was still in the white robot's arm, she looked around, worrying she might still be in the sky, but she was in...a office?

"It's okay." A man in a purple suit said. "Oh, and Jacknife is currently in his cell now. He won't hurt you again."

"Ok **WHAT**?" Dawn exclaimed. He sighed. "I am the Warden of Superjail and Jacknife was the one trying to get you I assume."

"Alright." "Where the fuck am I again?" Dawn yelled, red in anger. "Excuse me young lady! Girls your age shouldn't be saying that!"

"Oh yeah? Well get used to it!" She snapped back at the Warden. Obvisiously she knew they weren't going to get along.

"Hmph. Drop her Jailbot." Jailbot released it's metal claw and Dawn instantly fell.

"Owwwwwwww!!!!" Dawn clutched her ankle. "What the hell man?" The white robot's face soon turned to a frown and threw ice cream at her face and left the room.

Dawn just nearly dodged it. She just rolled her eyes. She tried to get up but couldn't since her ankle hurt her very badly.

"Auuughhhh" "Don't just stand there!" "Help me!" The Warden rolled his eyes and helped her stand up.

She then suddenly fell only after a few seconds and clutched onto the Warden's desk. "Crap, this is not my day."

"Well then." The Warden sighed. "I guess since there is no way out of Superjail you'll be staying with us for a while...."

Dawn stared at him and fainted.

__________________________________________________

_10 minutes later.........._

"Ughhh....I just had the craziest dream..."

"Talking to yourself I see?"

Dawn jerked around. "HOLY SHIT!" Dawn yelled. The Warden chuckled, "You should of seen you face, HA!"

Dawn blushed and turned away. "Motherfucker." She muffled under her breath. "I am NOT staying here you fucking weirdo!"

The Warden had just enough of her cursing. "Now listen here, when I was a......"

Dawn bolted toward the door (Her ankle still hurts) and as soon as opened the door a short man with a rather large forhead and what seemed to be a very masculine woman were there.

"Alice get her!" Apparently to Dawn the she male was Alice but that didn't matter to her. Dawn ran as fast as she can but of course Alice was too fast for her.

Alice tackled Dawn to the ground and was dragging her back to the Warden's office by her hair.

Dawn was screaming so loud it made probably made everyone in Superjail! deaf.

Alice picked her up and threw her to the Warden and the Warden caught her. Dawn was so weak so she didn't even try to struggle.

Dawn was panting, covered in cuts and bruises. She suddenly dropped to the floor. "OKAY, I give up!"

"Ha, that's what you get for being a brat!" Alice spat. Dawn growled

"You two, leave!" The Warden said and they both left. "What the FUCK was that all about?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well did I not just say that there's no way out of Superjail?" The Warden simply said.

"Ok then smartass, then how did Jacknife get out?" Dawn spat.

"Hey don't call me that! And I don't know, my Jailbot usually catches him anyway...."

"Your Jailbot?"

"Yes my Jailbot, the one who took you here."

"And you said this is Superjail?"

"Why yes, my dear."

"WHY AM I IN A FUCKING JAIL IF I DID'NT DO ANYTHING WRONG??" Dawn exploded.

"Errrrr.....Eheheheheh..."

"You know what? No.....I've taken ENOUGH crap in my life and I DON'T need to stay in a jail!"

The Warden looked at her sympatheticly.

"It's...it's not fair..." Dawn whimpered, sounding as she was about to cry.

"Tell me." Dawn jerked her head towards the Warden.

"What did happen in your life?" The Warden said.

"And why should I tell YOU?" "I barely even KNOW you." She spat.

"Maybe you want someone to talk to.." The Warden said.

She thought for a moment, she wouldn't do something like this but for some reason she wanted to tell him.

And she did.

**HAI. Hope ya like it so far! And I'm really trying not to make Dawn into a Mary Sue LOL. So yeah the Warden might be a little OOC, sorry XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I didn't know what to call this one. XD Lol. I know I made the Warden a little OOC, sorry bout I improved him this chap. Enjoy....**

"I see..." The Warden sighed. "By the way, you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, right." Dawn seemed a little depressed about talking about her past. "It's...it's Dawn."

The Warden smiled at her. Dawn looked the other way.

Suddenly, the same short man with the large forehead came busting in through the door.

"Sir! Sir! The inmates have escaped from their cells!"

The Warden paused.

"WHAAAAT?" He exploded. "Who could have done this?"

"I think it was the Twins sir!"

"Grrrrr...JAILBOT!" The white robot came bursting in with blood and guts all over him.

Dawn stared for a second, she buried her face in her hands. In a muffled voice she yelled "OH MY GOD!"

The Warden looked over at Dawn. "Errr...carry on what you were doing Jailbot."

The robot did what it was told.

"Um...sir?" Jared said. "Yes Jared?"

"Ummmm?" Jared pointed at Dawn.

"Oh...right..."

Suddenly a pipe bomb with a pink bunny strapped to it came flying into the room.

Jared ran over to go pick it up. It said "From the Twins."

"Sir...I think I know who's causing all this..."

"Well who Jared? Spit it out!"

Jared showed him the bomb. There was 3 seconds left on it.

"RUUUUUUUN!!!!" The Warden yelled.

Dawn was unaware of the conversation so the Warden grabbed her hand and they both ran with Jared. The bomb made a huge explosion.

They made it out safe but Dawn was still trembeling with fear.

She managed to say "What was that all about...?"

Jared explained to her as quickly as he can but Dawn still didn't get it.

"What?" Dawn yelled. "Some kind of Warden you are if you let shit like this run around!"

"I think I make an excellent Warden don't you think Jared?"

Jared looked away.

"WELL" The Warden spat.

**This one was kinda short, sorry. The next chap. will be better! Promise!**


End file.
